Nouvel an qui rime avec parents
by vanyalie
Summary: Un jour pas comme les autre... un véritable calvaire pour Ritsuka


**Ritsuka :** C'est quoi ce titre ?? _(gouttes de sueur qui coulent sur le visage)_

**Vany :** Je sais pas _(les yeux vers le ciel)_

**Sôbi :** Une fic pas pour Ritsuka-chou

**Ritsuka :** J'étais en train de me réjouir de ta nouvelle fic mais là… le titre me fait peur _(gouttes de sueur qui coulent de plus en plus le long du visage)_

**Vany :** No stress… tout va bien se passer… enfin normalement…

**Ritsuka :** Comment ça « normalement » ?? Sensei explique-toi !!! _(commence à s'énerver, les yeux noirs de colère et gouttes de sueur)_

**Vany :** _(en train d'écrire la fic avec la musique… bref elle entend rien)_…

* * *

**Jour de l'an qui rime **

**avec parents**

_Ritsuka rendait une petite visite à ses parents, comme d'habitude. Cette visite se déroulait le 28 décembre de la même année où Sôbi avait fait la surprise à son sacrifice d'être habillé en Père Noël. Ce souvenir avait gravé la mémoire du brun qui souriait à chaque fois qu'il regardait les photos de cette soirée qui s'était merveilleusement bien terminer. Héhé !! Une soirée en amoureux… bien romantique _

_Revenons au sujet principal. Ritsuka était donc chez ses parents. Ils étaient installés dans le salon… mais attendez !! Ne passer pas trop vite les détails !! Ritsuka chez ses parents ?? Cela veut dire qu'il a dû… mettre ses oreilles et sa queue de chat. Et évidement celui-ci les avait mise. Il s'obligeait à les porter à chaque fois qu'il allait les voir. _

_La fin de la journée était arrivée trop lentement au goût du brun qui commençait à fatiguer de devoir rendre visite à ses parents. Mais bon se sont ses parents alors il s'oblige à aller les voir même si son enfance n'avait pas toujours été rose… Passons les détails de cette enfance quelque peu… noir._

_Ritsuka se leva donc et alla en direction de la porte d'entrée, au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée. Le brun entendit la voix douce et claire de sa mère. Celle-ci lui dit._

« Ritsuka nous voudrions que tu passes le nouvel an avec nous. »

_Le jeune homme se figea, sa main se crispa sur la poignée. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long du visage de Ritsuka. Ses parents voulaient le voir pour le nouvel an, ils voulaient qu'il passe le nouvel an avec eux. Les yeux de Ritsuka s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise d'une telle révélation, il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de sa mère. Elle qui l'avait toujours rejeté depuis que soit disant il n'était pas le vrai « Ritsuka », elle voulait le voir pour le nouvel an. Cela cachait quelque chose… mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention et il finit par répondre au bout de quelques minutes-secondes (je sais cela n'existe pas ') à sa mère_.

« C'est que… euh… j'avais prévu… quelque chose… et pas seul… »

« Hé bien raison de plus pour inviter cette personne ; répondit la mère. »

« Euh… je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord mais… euh… c'est d'accord. On doit venir pour quelle heure ?? demanda Ritsuka _(le front légèrement en sueur)_. »

¤C'est la merde !! Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré ??!! Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?? _(Ritsuka en mode chibi qui pleure)¤_

« Pour 20h ; répondit la mère avec un sourire. »

¤C'est quoi ce sourire tordu ?? se demanda intérieurement Ritsuka.¤

_Le brun sourit à sa mère, il salua ses parents en faisant une courbette. Il quitta la maison et rentra à son appartement et à celui de Sôbi. Mais le chemin qui menait jusqu'à là bas risquait d'être tourmenté._

_En effet, le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui n'était certes pas long mais surtout remplie d'interrogation de la part de Ritsuka. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à Sôbi ?? Comment allait-il réagir ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait porter ce soir là ?? Mais ces questions étaient banales, la plus importante était : Comment allait se comporter Sôbi ?? Son combattant était du genre à faire des gaffes, à faire des choses qu'il ne devait pas faire surtout devant les parents de Ritsuka. Bref, c'est un petit Ritsuka stressé, inquiet mais surtout paniqué qui rentra._

_Sôbi était en train de peindre quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée. Il savait qui était rentré, c'est pourquoi le jeune homme ne bougea pas et qu'il restait là sur le sol à peindre avec un certain sourire sur les lèvres. Ritsuka arriva dans le salon, il regarda le blond qui était affairé à son art. Le brun s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regarda son combattant. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage, le sacrifice était paniqué._

_Sôbi leva la tête vers Ritsuka et il vit que celui-ci restait planté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le blond sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se leva et s'approcha du brun. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son sacrifice, il avança une main vers lui mais le brun lâcha à toutes vitesses les pensées qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents._

« Tu ne feras aucunes insinuation à propos de mes oreilles et de ma queue !! Tu les laisseras tranquille !! Tu ne diras pas qu'on sort ensemble !! Tu ne diras pas qu'on vit ensemble !! Tu te comporteras correctement !! Tu ne m'embrasseras pas !! Tu… »

« STOP !!! cria Sôbi qui avait failli tomber à la renverse en entendant tous les ordres. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?? demanda le blond. »

« Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne poses pas de questions !! s'énerva Ritsuka qui n'avait absolument pas écouté le combattant. »

« Ritsuka !! Mais de quoi tu parles ?? redemanda Sôbi qui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres du brun pour qu'il se taise et qu'il l'écoute. »

_Ritsuka regarda intriguer le blond, il ne savait pas de quoi lui parlait le combattant. Il sentait juste le doigt du blond sur ses lèvres qui l'empêchaient de parler. Le brun baissa la tête et il dit doucement._

« Ben… du repas avec mes parents pour le nouvel an. »

« Pardon ?? demanda Sôbi surpris de la réponse. »

« Ben oui, mes parents nous on inviter pour le nouvel an et je te disais ce que tu ne devais pas faire. »

« Attend tu veux dire qu'on ne sera pas tous les deux pour le nouvel an ?? demanda Sôbi de plus en plus surpris mais surtout énerver. »

« C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début ; répondit Ritsuka les sourcils froncés. »

_Sôbi sourie à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils allaient être avec les parents de son sacrifice pour le nouvel an… non. La seule chose qu'il ait dit était ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et ce qu'il devait faire. Même si les choses qu'il devait faire étaient réduites. _

_Ritsuka regarda son combattant, il se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir. Le blond regardait le brun dans les yeux. La réaction de Sôbi mettait du temps à venir mais il finit par déclarer._

« On va chez tes parents donc. Et ce qu'on avait prévu tombe à l'eau ; dit Sôbi. »

« Désolé… »

« Pas grave, je vais pouvoir voir tes parents en face ; rétorqua Sôbi avec un sourire. »

C'est quoi ce sourire ?? J'ai peur !! pensa intérieurement Ritsuka qui s'inquiétait déjà avant le jour prévu.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

_Le nouvel an justement, 19h chez Sôbi et Ritsuka. Le blond était dans une tenue particulièrement séduisante. Un costard cravate acheté avant que son sacrifice lui dise qu'ils devaient faire le nouvel an avec ses parents. La veste noire, le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la cravate noire… bref, Sôbi était dans une tenu séduisante et cela n'avait pas échappé à Ritsuka qui n'arrivait pas à se préparer justement parce qu'il regardait beaucoup trop Sôbi._

_Le blond arriva dans la salle de bain, Ritsuka était en train de se mettre le nœud de cravate correctement mais l'arrivée du combattant l'arrêta dans sa préparation. Le brun avait les yeux rivés sur Sôbi qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il faut dire que Ritsuka était très mignon de son côté, ses oreilles étaient de nouveau sur sa tête et il portait sa queue. Mais le tout n'allait pas sans la tenue vestimentaire adéquate. Il était habillé de la même manière que le combattant mais il faut avouer que cette tenue allait largement mieux à Ritsuka._

_Le brun regarda le blond et il finit par lui dire avec les joues rouges._

« Sort !! Je n'arrive pas à me préparer à cause de toi !! »

« A cause de moi ?? Comment ça ?? demanda Sôbi qui couvrit le cou de Ritsuka de baisers. »

_Le brun se laissa aller sous les baisers, il ferma les yeux. Il aimait sentir les lèvres du blond sur sa peau, il aimait sentir les mains de celui-ci le caresser doucement. Ritsuka n'arriverait jamais à se préparer à ce train là. Mais comment s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier ce que faisait son combattant ?? Comment ?? Bonne question. Heureusement que Sôbi s'arrêta car sinon ils ne seraient jamais partis pour aller au dîner… quoique cela aurait été mieux XD_

_Ritsuka rouvrit les yeux, il embrassa Sôbi sur les lèvres. Le combattant quitta la salle de bain afin de laisser le brun de finir de s'habiller. Le sacrifice regardait Sôbi, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de celui-ci. Il était omni bullé par le blond et de ce faite il n'arrivait pas finir de se préparer. Puis après quelques secondes de rêveries, Ritsuka revient sur Terre et acheva de s'habiller. Il commençait déjà à stresser alors que la soirée n'avait pas encore commencée._

_Sôbi et Ritsuka arrivèrent chez les parents de ce dernier. Le brun était très inquiet et quand le blond sonna, s'était limite que le sacrifice sursaute. Il faut dire qu'il est à cran le petit et un rien peu le faire sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit en lançant voir une mère très heureuse de voir son fils chéri mais par contre je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu'elle fait en voyant Sôbi. Elle dévisageait le blond mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui ne rassura nullement Ritsuka qui voyait que le combattant souriait également._

_Ils entrèrent dans la maison, une certaine tension planait dans celle-ci. Ritsuka n'osait parler de peur de faire une gaffe. Sa mère déclara alors. _

« Nous allons au restaurant. »

« Quoi ?? Mais euh… pourquoi ?? On ne peut pas faire le nouvel an à la maison ?? demanda Ritsuka paniqué. »

« Nous trouvons que c'est mieux de le faire dans un restaurant ; répondit le père. »

« Ah… d'accord ; répondit simplement le brun. »

¤C'est la merde !!! Je vais super stresser !!! Et Sôbi qui sourit, cela a le don de m'inquiéter encore plus !! pensa le brun.¤

¤Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je ne dirais rien, je répondrais juste aux questions que l'on me posera ; pensa Sôbi en regardant Ritsuka.¤

¤Ne dit rien sinon je te tue !! pensa Ritsuka.¤

_A croire qu'ils peuvent parler par pensée XD non mais je vous jure. Bref, les quatre personnes prirent donc la voiture de Sôbi et ils allèrent au restaurant. Celui-ci s'appelait « Le Paradis de Tokyo ». En voyant ce nom, le sacrifice pensa que le restaurant devrait plutôt changer de nom car vu ce qu'il y allait se passer dans pas longtemps, il pourrait l'appeler « L'Enfer de Tokyo ». Oui s'était le nom que devrait porter ce restaurant._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans « Le Paradis de Tokyo », un serveur les emmena à leur table et ils s'installèrent. Aucunes paroles pendant quelques minutes où chacun s'observait. Puis le serveur arriva de nouveau en demandant ce que désirait boire les différentes personnes. Il prit la commande des boissons et du dîner. Et c'est à ce moment là que le dîner pu commencer. Le serveur venait de partir lorsque la mère de Ritsuka prit la parole en s'adressant à Sôbi._

« Vous ne vous êtes pas présenter Monsieur, quel est votre nom ? »

« Agatsuma Sôbi, je suis un ami de votre fils ; répondit avec un sourire le blond. »

¤Ne parle pas de trop !!! pensa Ritsuka.¤

« Un ami de longue date ?? demanda le père. »

« Cela fait quatre ans que l'on se connaît ; répondit précipitamment Ritsuka. »

_Il avait empêché Sôbi de parler, le brun avait les mains sur ses jambes. Il se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens afin de se détendre mais quand il sentit la main de Sôbi sur sa main, il sursauta. Ritsuka passa du rouge au pâle en quelques secondes et cela n'échappa pas à la mère du jeune homme qui s'empressa de lui demander._

« Ritsuka ?? Tout va bien ?? »

« Ou… oui !! Ne t'inquiète pas ; répondit Ritsuka qui transpirait. »

« Tu es sûr ?? Je te trouve bien pâle ; déclara la mère. »

« Ca… ça va, je te dis. T'inquiète pas ; renchérit Ritsuka _(les gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos)_. »

_La soirée passa trop lentement au goût de Ritsuka. Sa mère voulait savoir pourquoi il avait quitté la maison et il avait répondu qu'il voulait prendre son indépendance c'est pourquoi il avait quitté la maison très jeune. Elle lui demanda ensuite comment il faisait pour payer son loyer (pas chiante la mère XD). Cette fois il répondit qu'il travaillait le soir en tant que serveur. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il vit un grand sourire sur le visage de Sôbi. Le brun se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser._

¤Ritsuka est trop mignon avec sa tenue de serveur ; pensait justement Sôbi.¤

¤Il doit encore avoir des pensées perverses. Espèce de baka !! Espèce de pervers !! pensa de son côté Ritsuka.¤

¤C'est vrai qu'il lui va bien son costume de serveur ; pensa de plus belle Sôbi qui voyait le brun avec son costume.¤

¤PERVERS !!! hurla dans sa tête Ritsuka.¤

_Ils sont connectés ou quoi ?? Parce que là cela devient inquiétant. La discussion continuait pendant que les pensées des deux hommes s'échangeaient (si on peu dire ça comme ça XD). Minuit arriva trop lentement mais là se fut la panique générale pour Ritsuka. Il allait falloir embrasser ses parents et Sôbi qui n'avait pas fait de gaffe jusque là allait certainement faire quelque chose de tordu. _

_Minuit sonna. Tous les clients se levèrent et s'embrassèrent entre eux. Les parents de Ritsuka… bref tout le monde. Sauf que… quand Ritsuka se retourna vers Sôbi afin de faire les baisers de la nouvelle année, les plombs sautèrent pendant cinq minutes. Mais quand ils revinrent ce fut un Ritsuka avec le haut de la chemise ouverte et la cravate défaite que l'on retrouva. Le jeune homme était tout gêner, il partit alors en direction des toilettes afin de se rhabiller. Il… mais attendez que s'est-il donc passer pour que Ritsuka se retrouve dans cette situation ?? Faisons un retour en arrière si vous le voulez bien._

**Début du retour arrière…**

_Les plombs sautèrent au moment où Ritsuka et Sôbi allaient s'embrasser. Il faut dire qu'ils en ont profité, Ritsuka avait été tiré par Sôbi. Le blond l'avait tiré par la cravate et il l'embrassait amoureusement. Le brun lui rendait son baiser au centuple. Le combattant ne s'était gêné pour commencer à ouvrir la chemise de son sacrifice. Ritsuka n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher au contraire, il s'était laissé faire. Il faut dire qu'il était à cran alors un peu de réconfort ne faisait jamais de mal._

**Fin du retour en arrière.**

_C'est donc dans les toilettes que l'on retrouve un Ritsuka un peu détendu… un peu. Il se referma la chemise, se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et se détendit comme il pu. Il inspirait par le nez et il expirait par la bouche cela le calmait. _

_Le brun retourna alors dans le restaurant et il s'assit à table. Les unes heure du matin arrivaient rapidement et les parents de Ritsuka décidèrent de rentrer. Pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui n'en pouvait plus. Les parents prirent une voiture de taxi et quand le brun savait que ses parents étaient assez éloignés, il pu retirer sa cravate. _

_Ritsuka soupira un grand coup et il déclara._

« Enfin cette soirée est terminée. Elle était horrible !! »

« Enfin ?? Parce qu'elle est terminée ?? demanda surpris Sôbi. »

_Ritsuka se tourna vers lui et il tira sur la cravate du blond. Il l'embrassa follement, les mains du sacrifice déboutonnèrent les trois premiers boutons de la chemise de Sôbi. Puis le baiser achevé, le blond sourit au brun. Ce dernier déclara doucement._

« Merci de ne pas avoir gaffer. »

« Tu m'as donné des ordres alors j'obéis ; répondit simplement Sôbi. »

« Groumph !! grogna Ritsuka. »

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ?? demanda le blond. »

« On rentre ; déclara énerver le sacrifié. »

« Pourquoi ?? Fatigué ?? demanda le combattant. »

« Je veux qu'on termine cette nouvelle année rien que toi et moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ; répondit simplement le brun avec un brin de colère dans la voix. »

_Pour appuyer ses mots, Ritsuka embrassa Sôbi. Le blond répondit au baiser et cette fois se fut lui qui ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Et la soirée de la nouvelle année se termina doucement et amoureusement._

**

* * *

**

**Vany :** Fini !!

**Ritsuka :** Elle n'était pas si horrible que ça enfin de compte. A part que je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir peur toutes les cinq minutes à cause de toi.

**Vany :** Désolée '

**Sôbi :** Un truc à reprocher par contre…

**Vany :** Quoi ?? Même si je connais déjà la réponse '

**Sôbi :** Tu n'as pas raconté comment se terminait la soirée

**Ritsuka :** PERVERS !!!

**Vany :** _(morte de rire)_

**Ritsuka :** BAKA !!! Tu ne penses qu'à ça !!!

**Sôbi :** Ben quoi c'est vrai. Me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas aimé savoir la suite '

**Ritsuka :** Mais…euh… c'est-à-dire que… euh _(les joues rouges)_

**Sôbi :** Tu vois Hé !! Vany arrête de rire _(secoue la jeune femme)_

**Vany :** _(secouer dans tous les sens et arrête de rire)_… Pardon… _(les larmes aux yeux)_

**Ritsuka :** Tu vas faire… un lemon ?? _(les yeux gourmands)_

**Vany :** Euh… c'est… euh… prévu… '

**Ritsuka et Sôbi :** C'est vrai ?? _(les yeux pleins d'étoiles)_

**Vany :** Oui mais il est pas encore commencer alors va falloir attendre un peu '

**Ritsuka et Sôbi :** On attendra mais dépêche-toi de le faire !!!


End file.
